Wedding Night
by Catherine Chen
Summary: I realize it's not a creative title. Adam teaches Belle to be comfortable with his name. Much better than it sounds. I don't own the characters. Please don't read if you aren't comfortable with the rating. But if you do, please read and review! Much love!
1. Chapter 1

OK

OK. I've realized it may take some time to finish my stories what with all I have to do and school starting soon. With that in mind, I'm trying my hand at a One-Shot (and maybe more to come). Please enjoy. Read and Review. (Please allow for the first section being written this morning after no sleep and the rest being written this morning after I woke up in the afternoon.)

--

She bit her lip nervously. She wasn't sure that she could do this. She wiped her uncharacteristically wet palms on her wrap. "Breathe, Belle. It's only...Adam." And that was the problem. As she said the words, her heart had instantly conjured the name "Beast". Yet her mind had told her firmly that was not his real name. Try as she might, even after the wedding that morning, she still thought of him as her Beast.

She hoped he would like the dress she had chosen. Green silk, with a slit up to her hip and a deep V-neckline, it was much more daring than anything she had worn for him before. Tonight she didn't want to be sweet, innocent, little Belle. Tonight she would be Cleopatra. She would be Helen of Troy. She would take the initiative and seduce Adam. She shivered at her thoughts, but then lifted her chin defiantly. She was determined not to disappoint him. By the end of the night he would be at her feet.

--

He had noticed Belle's reluctance to use his name. Adam. How hard was that to remember? As he prepared for his wedding night two thoughts stood out in his mind. He would give her the night of her life, making the fantasies in her books a reality. And by the end of the night, she would be happy to use his name...

--

There was a light knock at the door. "May I come in?" she asked.

"Of course, Belle."

She opened the door connecting their rooms and his jaw dropped. "You look incredible. That dress...your hair. So...sexy."

She blushed. "Adam," she whined slightly convinced he was lying, flattering her. She began to twist her skirt, fidgeting with it in an effort to distract herself from her nervousness.

"Belle." His voice was deeper than before and she realized her movements had revealed the slit to him and thus her shapely legs.

Seeing the desire in his eyes gave her the courage to hold his gaze as she smoothed her hands over her body. His eyes followed the movement of her hands and she saw him swallow hard. "Do you really like it?" she purred. She felt a little ridiculous speaking like that but he didn't seem to notice.

"I'd like it more if you would come here," he replied with such heat in his eyes that she shivered.

"Of course, darling." She moved over to stand beside him next to the bed.

"Adam," he corrected gently.

"Adam," she repeated.

He dipped his head and kissed her lightly. He began to plant mind-numbing kisses along the length of her neck. "Do you like this, Belle?"

"Yes," she whispered.

"Yes, what?"

"Yes, Adam."

He kissed her lips again, this time slowly and leisurely as though he had all the time in the world to explore her mouth. "And that, Belle? Do you like that?"

"Yes."

"Yes, what?"

"Yes, Adam."

He gently scooper her up into his arms and laid her gently on the bed, lying down beside her. Suddenly she pushed him back so he was flat on his back and she was spread out on top of him. She kissed him before he could say anything then leaned over to whisper in his ear.

"Tonight I want to give you pleasure. Teach me. Tell me what you like." Her beautiful brown eyes had darkened and he dearly wanted to do as she commanded.

However he simply wrapped his arms around her and twisted to the side so that he was on top of her. "No, Belle. Tonight will be all about your pleasure. I am determined to make all of your fantasies come true. He untied the belt of his robe and shrugged it off, tossing it across the room haphazardly.

--

I know. I know I said One-Shot. It's just too long to be one chapter. I feel like you're already tired. I'm posting it as soon as I type it. I promise.


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry there aren't more details

Sorry there aren't more details. I realized it was getting long. Also, I'm still trying to figure out the rating system. Any advice on that would be wonderful. As always, please Read and Review!

--

Her breath caught in her throat at the sight of him. His muscles were well-defined. His chest was mainly bare except for a line of hair that tapered down to..."Oh my," she breathed. She blushed furiously but her curiosity would not allow her to look away.

"Do you like what you see, Belle?"

"Yes," she responded a little breathlessly.

"Yes, what?"

"Yes, Adam."

"Sweetheart," she corrected herself at the look in his eyes, "Adam, I know I'm having trouble adjusting but I just need time..."

He covered her lips with his, cutting off her words and pushing her back against the pillows. He drew his hand down her body, cupping her breast. She moaned softly. He pulled back. "Tonight, if you want me to continue, you must tell me. I don't want to do anything that makes you uncomfortable. You must tell me you enjoy what I'm doing and you want me to keep doing it. And," his teeth flashing in a grin, "call me Adam".

"I..." she trailed off unsure of how to respond. His next action made her gasp. "Adam!"

"Yes, darling?" he queried politely as he flicked his tongue against one delectable bud.

"Please," she pleaded.

He merely raised an eyebrow in question.

"Adam, I need..."

"Yes?" he prompted, laving the other nub with his tongue.

An ache started between her legs. She needed something. She gripped one of his large hands. "Please, Adam."

He tormented her with his hands and mouth as she whimpered his name. "I think you're ready..."

She felt overwhelmed and barely heard his words, deep in the throes of passion. "Adam?"

He gently settled over her, slowly easing inside of her, murmuring gentle words of praise and encouragement to soothe her.

She gasped. "Adam. It...it hurts."

He kissed her gently. "I know, Belle. Just relax. Breathe. Let your body adjust to me. It'll be better soon. I promise."

Her eyes watered a bit. "Alright, Adam. I...I trust you."

Soon the pain eased. She shifted a bit trying to get more comfortable, stunned at the frisson of pleasure that went through her.

Above her Adam's eyes darkened. "Belle?"

"Adam. I...I want you to...," she blushed again, unsure of how to phrase her desires.

He shifted his hips. "This?"

"Yes," she hissed as pleasure pooled where they were joined and spread throughout her body. "Adam...please...more."

"As you wish, Belle," he murmured lovingly and slightly amused.

He continued his thrusts, slowly increasing his pace until he was panting and she was crying out his name with each thrust. Suddenly she felt as though she had exploded, the sensation sending her whirling towards heights of ecstasy such as she'd never dreamed of. She screamed his name as she came, dimly aware of him following suit moments later.

"I love you, Adam."

"I know you do, Belle. I love you, too."

She twisted over to look into his eyes. "I don't think I'll have any problem calling you Adam anymore."

"I'm happy to hear it, darling," he murmured smiling. His hand began to slide down her back. "You know, I seem to be having trouble saying your name, darling," he said grinning mischievously.

"Well," she said, settling over him. "We'll just have to do something to correct that, won't we?" smiling against his neck as she proceeded to return his favor.


End file.
